Lonely In London
by Solo's Orca
Summary: Seto is lying in bed during a buisness trip to London, can a phone call be able to send him to sleep? Seto/Jou oneshot mainly fluff


**Wow I haven't uploaded anything since February, 4 months of revising for exams and watching top gear re-runs on Dave... I have no life... anyway hello everyone, thank you for clicking on my new story! Urm... I don't think I have much to say about this story other than its very short and is mainly fluff.**

**I don't own any thing I swear!**

**Thanks to Tsubame for coming up with the title! (I'm useless with titles lol)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The London hotel room was spacious and cold. Through the open window the noise of the traffic and rain, driven by the blasting wind, pelting the windows and street below could be heard. However these were not what were keeping the world famous, 26 year old CEO, Seto Kaiba awake. He didn't mind the noise, it was soothing. The thing that was irritating him was the light streaming in through the piece of material laughingly called a curtain.

Seto lay awake staring at the ceiling which was bathed in an eerie orange glow from a streetlamp placed strategically under his window so his room could be lit up and would never get dark. He sighed rubbing his sapphire eyes wishing that they would stop hurting but knowing they wouldn't until he got some decent sleep. The king-size bed was so hard that it would have probably been more comfortable to sleep on the pavement outside the hotel. Kicking his legs, he tried to pull the blankets at the bottom of the bed out from under the mattress so he wouldn't feel like he was being pushed down into the concrete like bed.

Someone was missing.

Usually when he would have Katsuya Jounouchi, his beautiful, blondepuppy, wrapped in his arms looking up at him with his honey coloured eyes and telling him to get some rest. However Katsuya was back in Japan. Setowould have bought him along to London but his schedule was so full he wouldn't have had any time to spend with his boyfriend and he knew Katsuya would not enjoy being dragged to meeting after meeting.

_I'm so used to having him next to me that I can't sleep without him,_Seto thought pulling the scratchy blanket around himself.

Glancing at the glowing bright red digits of the digital alarm clock Seto did some mental calculations and worked out it was 7AM in Domino City.

An idea of how to get to sleep popped suddenly into his head. He grabbed his state of the art mobile phone off the bedside table, flipped it open, found his home number and hit 'dial'.

After some time there was a click as the phone on the other end was picked up.

"'_ello?_" A very groggy voice said.

"Good morning puppy," Seto replied smirking knowing he'd just woken Katsuya up.

"_You woke me up you jerk,_" Katsuya snapped causing Seto to laugh.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette replied sarcastically, "It is 7AM, at least I'm not calling in the early hours of the morning."

"_Yeah yeah," _the blonde said yawning,_ "anyway why do you have a phone in your room?_"

"Why are you sleeping in my room?" Seto replied witha question of his own, "You have your own room." Katsuya had moved in with the Kaiba brothers a few years ago after much begging from Mokuba who wanted someone to annoy when his brother was at work (that was his excuse anyway, really he wanted Seto to be happy and knew that the blonde puppy never failed to cheer the brunette CEO up).

"_Yeah, but your bed's more comfy_," Katsuya told him, "_so why is there a phone in here?_"

"So work can contact me if there's an emergency at night and my mobile is switched off," Seto said, "are you sure you're not sleeping in my bed because you miss me?"

"_So what if I am?_"

Seto smiled, "I miss you too."

"_I wonder what th' press would say if I told 'em you're missin' me._"

"They wouldn't believe you," Seto told him simply.

The press were very sceptical about the CEO's relationship with the blonde saying that Seto was keeping Katsuya as a 'pet'. Even when Seto(rarely) showed his affection in public such as when, after an awful month long business trip to New York, Seto had grabbed Katsuya in the crowded airport and spent the next five minutes kissing his puppy (Mokuba got bored standing around after a couple of minutes and had gone to wait in the car for his brother and Katsuya), the tabloids had passed it off as 'Kaiba trying to get more publicity.' Not that Seto or Katsuya cared what the papers said about their relationship.

"_Is there any reason you're callin' me, isn't it some god awful time over in England?_" Katsuya asked stifling a yawn.

"11PM," Seto told, "and I can't get to sleep."

Katsuya laughed, "_normally you're out like a light as soon as you hit th' bed._"

Seto scowled, that wasn't entirely true, usually he cuddled up to Katsuya and drifted off to sleep listening to his puppy dog talking about random things.

"_I'm guessin'_ _you have a plan on how to fall asleep_," the blonde puppy said, "_and I bet it involves me._"

"You just need to talk to me, I don't care what you talk about," the CEO said when his puppy tried to ask what to talk about.

It took Katsuya a few moments to think of something to talk about then he started to tell Seto about the previous day and his plans for the day ahead which involved meeting up with his friends.

Seto listened, sometimes asking questions, drifting into blissful sleep.

"_Seto?_" Katsuya asked after half an hour of talking, he heard his lover's quiet, peaceful breathing, "_sweet dreams,_" he whispered hanging up the phone and wishing he could be in England watching Seto sleep before snuggling up in Seto's duvet breathing in the smell of his dragon and dozing off again.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please don't flame me if you're going to criticize please be constructive. Having read this through again I've jsut realised no one says 'I love you'...hehe. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
